


the castle

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Robb and Sansa escape Winterfell to a place where they can be alone and away from prying eyes.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	the castle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by recent pics of Richard.

Robb Stark smiled for the cameras as they flashed brightly, local TV reporters and gossip mag journalists shouting his name. His eyes scanned the crowd just beyond them. A trick he’d learned early on from his father before him - never focus directly on them or it might overwhelm you. 

When you were the mayor, everyone wanted a piece of you. 

But, also, he was looking for his sister Sansa. He’d wanted them to go together, but she’d said no, it would look funny. He wasn’t sure that was the case, but she was paranoid. She didn’t think she was paranoid though, just “careful”, and often told him that he should be “more careful” too. 

He countered with “Sansa, I have a home on a fucking island. I’m the only one there. I don’t even have staff on hand. How much more ‘careful’ can I be?”

Then she’d go on at length about puddle jumpers and helicopters and how anything they did had to be indoors and behind a closed door with the curtains shut. 

She acted like he didn’t understand what it meant to be in the public eye all the time. Their grandfather was mayor, their father, and now him. 

“Robb! Over here!” someone shouted. He looked in the direction of whomever had shouted. “What do you think of tonight’s gala?”

“I can,” he said with that charming smile Sansa called “annoying”. Usually because she found herself doing whatever he wanted when he flashed it her way. “I think tonight’s gala for the Winterfell Children’s Hospital is an important one,” he said. “The hospital does much for the care of sick children and their families, and has the best healthcare for kids in the region. It’s a great cause, and one I’m proud to be part of.”

A flurry of flashes ensued and he smiled, letting them take their pictures. 

And then he saw her, coming up the steps towards him. He smiled and when she looked up and saw him, she flashed him a smirk and made her way to him. She was wearing pink, which he loved to see her in, and the dress fit her slender form perfectly. It looked like it was made of small pink flowers and as she grew closer, he saw her hair was pulled back in a chignon with a clip made of fake white flowers. 

She was stunning. 

“Robb, who is that?” someone shouted. 

He grinned as he held out his arm for Sansa to take. “My sister Sansa!” he said and smiled down at her. “Hello.”

“Hello,” she greeted him. 

Now they were shouting her name and she smiled for them and then squeezed his arm, a sign that she was done with cameras in her face. 

Robb led her inside The Broken Tower, a large stone building where many functions like this were held on the ground floor, the top three floors being where offices coordinated these events for organizations. 

It was quite an affair inside, loud music, a sea of tables covered in white tablecloths as far as the eye could see, balloons in the rafters above, buffets of hors d'oeuvres, waiters and waitresses manning each table and even with some milling about with trays of champagne and wine. The lights were dim, the room a soft blue color. 

“Well, this is something,” Sansa muttered. 

“We’ll have dinner and go,” he muttered back. 

“Go where?”

“Where do you think?”

“The Castle,” she murmured, sounding a bit wistful. 

The Castle is what they called his house on the island of Tarth. 

“Did you have your things brought to the jet?” he asked. 

“Of course.”

“Good girl.”

She nudged him with her hip and he grinned. 

It felt like hours. It _was_ hours. Hours of talking with the elite of Winterfell, of having to smile and be “on”. Sansa was good at it even if it exhausted her after a while, and Robb was good at it too. He had to be. It was all part of the gig. 

But he longed for the moment when it was just him and Sansa and no one else. 

Finally, when he thought he couldn’t stand it a second longer, Sansa leaned over at the dinner table and said, “I think we can go now, Robb.”

He smiled a real smile - all his best smiles were really for Sansa - and said, “I think you’re right.”

But still, hands had to be kept to themselves, nothing in conversation could even hint about what was really going on, not until they were alone, blessedly alone at The Castle. 

That, too, felt so far away. Every minute without Sansa in his arms felt too long. Too...suffocating. 

_Of all the women in all the world, I had to go and fall for my sister,_ he thought sadly. 

In the limo, just the two of them in the back, she looked at him as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. She sighed. “Soon.”

***********

No sooner had the door to Robb’s front door closed than Sansa was pushed against it, Robb’s lips devouring her. Sansa moaned, feeling some of the tension of the evening draining out of her. She just needed one last thing to take the edge off…

“Fuck me,” she whispered and pulled at his ear lobe with her teeth. 

He groaned and started pulling up her dress. “I wanted to take you to our bed,” he murmured against her lips. “I wanted to strip you bare and take my time with you, but I’ve been waiting for this for too long.” He licked at her neck. “We’ve been apart for too long.”

“What do you mean?” she asked teasingly. “We’ve been together all night.”

He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. She laughed and then hissed when his hand found its way to her core. “Fuck, you’re not wearing panties.”

“Nope,” she muttered, licking at his lips. 

“I wish I’d known this sooner. We wouldn’t have stayed so long.”

She moaned when he started to finger her, sinking one long digit inside her and fucking her with it. “Robb…”

“I love it when you sigh my name like that,” he growled and began teasing her clit now. 

“Are you hard for me, big brother?” she whispered and reached down to the front of his pants. “Oh, yes, you are.”

“Are you surprised?” he asked and spun her so she was facing the door. 

Sansa put her hands on the dark wood and bit her lip around a smile. She was about to get fucked and she could not wait. 

“Hold you dress up,” he said, urgent now. 

“How about I just take it off?” she asked. “Unzip me.”

He let out a sound of frustration. He was so ready he thought he might burst. 

He did as she suggested and she pushed her straps down. With one tug from him, the dress fell away from her and there she was, in nothing but her heels. 

“Fuck,” he grunted and undid his zipper. 

He pulled his dick out and told her to bend a little for him. She did, and after teasing her with his cock, he pushed inside slowly and they shared a sigh of completion. 

He gripped her hips in his hands. “Baby girl, this is gonna be fast. I can’t wait.”

“Do it,” she urged. 

Wouldn’t the press and the city of Winterfell love to know that Robb Stark was such a good fuck. Sansa dug her nails in the door and felt her tits bouncing as Robb fucked her good and hard. Then one hand was squeezing a breast, and his fingers were digging into her flesh with the other. 

He was going to leave bruises. He typically did. But then, she left marks on him too. Reminders, she thought, of how they belonged to each other even if the rest of the world would never it. 

“You feel so good,” he breathed in her ear. 

“So do you,” she mewled. “Oh God, Robb…”

“That’s it, Sansa. Come for me...I’m so close.”

His thick cock felt so good inside her Sansa didn’t want him to ever stop. And with the weekend to themselves here, he would be inside her more than not. This was just a warm-up. 

She screamed when her orgasm him, scratching at the door with one hand and clutching at his hand over her breast with the other. 

Robb roared as he came and Sansa was so thankful she was on birth control. No barriers. Now wasting time when they were hungry for each other like this. 

She felt Robb slump against her back and Sansa breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. 

Robb nuzzled at her neck. “I love you,” he said in that aching way he had when he was overwhelmed with it. 

Sansa squeezed his hand and turned her head to kiss him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
